You Never Know
by devianttart
Summary: An unexpected love blooms at Stargate Command.


_This story was inspired by three things. First: two glasses of wine on no food; second: watching the Super Bowl; three: an email conversation with MaureenT. In fact, I would say it's all her fault. Go blame her. While you're at it, read her stuff. It's very good. _

_

* * *

_

George moved lightly around the kitchen in the early morning sunlight. He felt good. In fact, he felt great. It had been so long since he woken up sharing a bed with someone that he loved. Who would have guessed that what General George Hammond needed was a younger lover?

He put on some bacon to fry. He checked the pancakes to make sure that they were not burning and cracked some eggs into the frying pan. It seemed that he had worked up quite an appetite the night before. He was pretty sure that he would not be the only one to wake up starving.

The coffee had brewed, the bacon was crisping, the eggs were ready and the pancakes were done. It was time to wake the other General in the house.

"Jack? Sweetie?" George yelled out. "Breakfast is ready."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rich Texan twang pulled Jack O'Neill out of his deep sleep. He rolled over, feeling the crisp cotton sheets brush across his naked body. _One more thing to love about George_, Jack realized. The man spent money where it counted. George's wife had passed away before Jack had met him. It seemed that George kept most of her keepsakes in his heart. The house was very male. Rich leather furniture, an almost Spartan decorating style and great 380-thread count sheets. _This bed is amazingly comfortable_, Jack thought to himself. _And sturdy_, he added, remembering the beating it had survived last night.

"I'll be right there - " he called out, almost calling his man "sir." For that's what George was now, he realized. George Hammond was Jack O'Neill's man. _Wow_, Jack mused. _Didn't see that one coming._

Barefoot, Jack padded out to the kitchen. He watched George finishing up and then gave into the impulse and wrapped himself around the older man's waist. Pressing his cheek to George's shoulders, Jack inhaled his lover's scent. George smelled like clean flannel shirts and leather. It smelled like heaven. Jack was taller but there was so much – _substance_ – to George that it made Jack feel almost dainty. He was surprised how much he liked that.

"Smells good," Jack said, not sure if he was referring to the man or the breakfast.

George grasped the hands that were wrapped around his waist. After his wife died, George had chosen a life of semi-contented widowerhood. As often as he had admired the leadership skills of his 2IC, it had never occurred to George to seriously consider the lustful glances he had often directed to Jack's ass. George had been with other men before. Hell, he'd served in war zones. But the last time had been a very long time ago. He had never strayed from his wife. But here, wrapped in Jack's lean, muscular arms, George remembered what love was. He turned around and kissed Jack deeply, relishing in the feel of Jack sleep warmed, stubbled face.

Even while distracted by the kiss, Jack's sensitive nose smelled something burning. "Um, I think the bacon's ready."

"Oh damn," George extricated himself from his lover's arms and turned back to the stove. Jack busied himself with setting the table. After a few minutes, the men sat down to a hearty breakfast.

"My god, George, is this pure maple syrup?" Jack asked, savoring the sweetness that filled his mouth.

"Of course," George responded, smiling into Jack's deep, chocolate brown eyes.

The meal was eaten in mostly silence, the two men exchanging shy glances, lightly touching fingers, feet bushing under the table. The gentleness was at odds with the savage animal desire of the night before when both men had wanted and lusted and taken.

After the meal, Jack and George retired to the living room, Jack wrapped in George's burly arms as they lay on the couch watching the sports scores from last night.

Jack trailed his fingertips up George's arms lovingly and possessively. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I figured we could go to Borders for the afternoon. I need to get the new issues of _Guns & Ammo_ and _American Soldier_. I let my subscriptions lapse by accident."

"That will be fun," Jack said. "Tonight there's a hockey game on. We should call Daniel and Teal'c over."

"Daniel and Teal'c, huh?" George considered. "You know, I've always had such hopes for those two."

* * *

The End. 


End file.
